Sophia Shilo
Gender Genderqueer Pronoun(s) He/Him Godly Parent Artemis (explanation below) Mortal Parent Ed Shilo Age 18 Sibling(s) N/A Status ''' Alive BACKGROUND SUMMARY Sophia Shilo is a Greek Demigod (Original Character) that grew up in the vicinity of the Hunters of Artemis. Originally, his Mom IS Artemis herself as she wanted to try to have a hunteress (or hunter) related to her. (She possibly regrets everything). Sophia was raised in the Hunters of Artemis for a very long time (until he was 17) as a girl. He then found out he was biological male (because the mist, you know) and he ran away to Camp Half-Blood, where he met his friends Connor and Travis Stoll. (Later Berniece). PAST LIFE As a child, Sophia was completely clueless about his gender identity. However, he was raised by Zoë Nightshade up until he was twelve, then his care was later passed on to Thalia after Zoë died. He knew every constellation known to mankind, and could interact with them/see them all even when the month and position wasn’t the correct one. He was (and still is) highly skilled with a bow, enough to be competing with Artemis and Apollo themselves. Used to the forest, he could swiftly climb trees and was incredibly sly with his movements. Thalia and Sophia became amazing friends, and bonded with each other quicker than you could imagine. Thalia adored him, and was the only hunter beside Lady Artemis herself that knew of Sophia’s true gender, but managed to keep it secret from him until he was 17. PRESENT LIFE Sophia lives in Upper Manhatten, NY with his father, Ed Shilo, his step-mother Jennifer (AKA Jenna) Shilo. (Maiden name Juliet), his half-brother Kaleb Shilo and his older half-sister Harper Juliet. He is currently dating Connor Stoll and was previously with Quinton Stonewell up until his death. He is almost graduated from high school, and plans to take a gap year to relax and get away from all the trouble he has faced in the past few years. After that, he plans to go to college and pursue a career in counseling for LGBTQ+ children/teens. TRAITS APPEARANCE Sophia has long, dark hair, and brown eyes. Faint freckles can be seen in the sunlight, and his everyday wear consists of a blue-ish T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He refuses to wear dresses or skirts of any kind, and enjoys wearing his hair in a loose braid. SKILLS Sophia is best at shooting a bow and arrow. He can hit a blue jay from a half a mile away square in the head. (or more than half a mile of its a good day). He also is a very fast & swift runner, all his classmates want him to be on the Cross Country team (even if he says he isn’t a sports person). A great hunter, he knows advanced survival and medical skills thanks to his past connected w/ the Hunters of Artemis. So all in all, he would probably survive the Hunger Games. PERSONALITY Sophia is a loving, sassy teenager that just wants some rest and equality in the world. He won’t back down in a fight, if it comes to his friends dying. Although he doesn’t show it too often, he isn’t incredibly smart, clever enough to figure or a quick plan in thirty seconds. His sassy comebacks remind people of the hero Percy Jackson, and his humor isn’t to be reckoned with. “Not too girly yourself.” -'''Sophia, to Luna Anul RELATIONSHIPS * Artemis (mother) * Ed Shilo (father) * Connor Stoll (boyfriend) * Travis Stoll (friend) * Berniece (friend) * Sabrina Stonewell (friend) * Carly Jackson (friend) * Cailey (friend) =